With the increase in the number and type of water sports equipment and accessories brought aboard and stowed on a boat, boaters continue to look for viable alternatives to stow water sports equipment and accessories in such a way that they are conveniently and readily accessible yet still positionable out of the way to not hinder a boaters safe operation of, care for and ultimate enjoyment of the boat. Current equipment racks fail to adequately provide a solution that addresses the safety of the, boat and its operation, the occupants within and around the boat, the surroundings of the boat both within and out of the water, and the water sports equipment stowed aboard the boat. Therefore, what is needed is a motorized swiveling watersports equipment rack that addresses each of the shortcomings with current water sports equipment racks.